


His ghost

by Wonkyunism



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wonkyun, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonkyunism/pseuds/Wonkyunism
Summary: Changkyun is a lonely ghost trapped in a haunted house and Wonho is the new guy that occupies that house.





	His ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new in this ao3 world so please be gentle with me and thsi story isn't beta-ed, sorry in advance if there are some faults and typos

Changkyun watched the man take a shower.

  
Steamy bathroom. Water slid from tiny holes in the shower, spurting down. Blue tile floors that are usually always dry are now muddy.

  
A pair of naked limbs lined the blue tiles of ceramics. The legs of a white man, solid, like his whole body. After dousing his back, the shower water is now plunging into your chest and stomach which are muscular. Small spots of water such as pearl beads gather on his neck. The same grains hang on the end of the man's hair, black just as dark as the night.

  
Changkyun watched the shower water, the man, and his wet skin. Without blinking and while holding his breath.

  
After a few months the house and the bathroom were empty, only this time someone came and took a bath here.

  
The man suddenly turned around, revealing his profile to Changkyun.

  
His charming trench caught his breath. His black eyeballs were wet, but his glare pierced through the warm mist, like a star strengthening itself in the night sky. He has a firm jaw and a perfect neck curves. Changkyun was amazed.

  
Then the man returned his gaze. Locking his eyes with Changkyun's.

  
Changkyun stayed calm because he knows there's no way humans can see him.

  
"Hi," said the man. "You're handsome."

  
Changkyun blinked, looked around. Nobody is in this tiny bathroom. Besides this bathing man, and Changkyun who is a ghost.

  
"I'm talking to you," said the man, leaning back against the wall."You there, who watched me showering."

  
Changkyun blinked again, eyes round.

  
Only then he started to panic. "E-eh you can see me?"

  
"Ssh, don't panic. I should be the one who is panicking. I was naked, taking a shower, and even became a free spectacle."

  
If he was still a human, Changkyun knew that his cheeks must be red by now.

  
As if he doesn't care at all, the man returned to the shower. Soap splattered his body until frothy. Changkyun still watching as the foam melted down from his back, into the groin, legs-then the man turned back, locking their eyes once again.

  
Changkyun immediately turning away. "Sorry! I didn't mean to! "He said, then went through the door.

.

 

He came out of the bathroom, just wrapped in a towel. Grains of water are still dripping on his skin. Changkyun pretends not to see, busy lying on the floor.

  
The man noticed his behavior while crossing his arms. "What's your name, pervert ghost?"

  
Changkyun lying straight on his stomach, embarrassed, pierced through the ceramic.

  
"Why embarrassed? It's okay. Be proud to be obscene. That means you still have the will to live." Persuaded the man. "Get out. Don't be shy. Why are ghosts always weird?"

  
It wasn't long before Changkyun's head popped up from the floor. "I — my name is Changkyun"

  
"Oh. Your name is as handsome as your face," he said." Changkyun. I will just call you kyun."

  
Changkyun nodded even though the man did not see.

  
The man took off his towel and stood in front of the closet. Naked. On his nape and back there are still beads of gems.

  
Changkyun looked away when the man put his foot into the hole of the trousers. "I accidentally saw it. Not wanting to watch. Sorry."

  
"Why apologize?" Bare-chested, the man crouched behind Changkyun. Hands raised, brought to touch Changkyun's back. The hand is translucent. Of course.

  
Changkyun turned his head. "Ungh. Are you moving into this house?."

  
"Yeah." The man raised his cellphone. The flat screen reflects his face. "Come selca with me."

  
Changkyun tilted his head. "I won't be seen."

  
"Some people have the capability to see you, just like me. It doesn't matter." The man said, then posted a photo on his Instagram with hashtag #handsomeghost #thenewghost

  
Changkyun stared. "Um. You're weird."

  
The man nodded. "I'm proud to be weird."

  
"What kind of person is proud just because of a selca with a ghost." He chuckled.

  
The man smiled back. "How long have you been here?"

  
Shaking his head, Changkyun replied, "Hmm. Just a moment. A month-two months. I forgot. Previously there were people who lived here. Then it was empty. Then you."

  
The man brought his face closer, as if he wanted to sniff Changkyun's neck. "How did you die?"

  
"... I don't know. I don't remember anything," he admitted.

  
"Why in this house?"

  
Changkyun shrugged his shoulders. "ever since i was conscious, I've been here. Next thing I know, I'm trapped."

  
"Hmm." The man rolled his eyes, then got to his feet. He went to close the closet that was still open. The suitcase of his clothes crowded inside there like sandwich. The man chuckled for a while, forcing a black T-shirt out in the gap of the suitcase, then wearing it. "Are you sad?"

  
"Sad to be alone." Changkyun scratched his cheek. "I'm glad there is you here now."

  
"Now you already have me."

  
"Yeah. At least I'm not alone here anymore." The man stepped out of the room, and Changkyun floated following him.

  
A tiny living room. Usually there are only a few leather sofas furniture and wooden coffee tables there. Now the furniture was knocked close to the wall. The room was full of cardboard boxes belongs to the man. "Can you lift things? Help me bring this up," he said, walking to a medium-sized container.

  
"Nghh. Lifting things you mean—I can't touch."

  
"Oh right, you can't."

  
"Sometimes i can." Changkyun felt through the ramyeon cardboard box. "But it doesn't always work."

  
"You know? I'm a writer of horror stories," said the man, pointing to one of the boxes labeled with 'novel'. He opened the tape and pulled out a book. He showed it to Changkyun.

  
Changkyun twitched for a while. "O-oh. Okay." He immediately stepped aside.

  
"... Hmm. Are you a ghost who is afraid of horror? You don't hang out with other ghosts?"

  
"Y-yes. I've never met another ghost. I'm alone, remember?"

  
His black eyes are flapping. "Surprising. In one house there are usually dozens of ghost. You're like driving away the other ghosts around here. It's a lie if they call this house haunted."

  
"... Thank God there's no other ghost here." Changkyun caressed his chest. "I have been alone since inhabiting this place."

  
"I wonder what happened to you. I can help you to find out your past."

  
"Sorry, um—" Changkyun approached, smiling. "Sorry if I just ask your permission now. During this time, since you moved here a few days ago. After you slept, I always sleep next to you ..."

  
"Huh?" The man stared. "What do you mean?"

  
Changkyun glanced sideways, scratching his cheeks embarrassingly. "I always lay beside you, when you sleep. It feels good."

  
"Oh."

  
"Because all this time I'm always alone, so—" Changkyun waited for the man to squint or to get angry at hi. But there is no such expression there.

  
The man approached, lightly shook his hand in the air, "No problem. I let you watch me take a shower, and also let you sleep in bed with me. There's no loss here."

  
Changkyun smiled in relief. "Thank you. Can i do it again?"

  
"Sleep with me?"

  
"Um, y-yeah."

  
"I don't like turning off the lights while sleeping. Don't you feel uncomfortable? If it's okay, you can continue sleep next to me."

  
"It doesn't matter actually either the lights are on or off. But thank you." A smile developed on the man's lips. There was something that made Changkyun warmly staring at the man's smile.

  
"We're friends from now on." The man invited a handshake.

  
"Yeah." Changkyun returned the handshake. Both hands went through. The man pretended to be able to touch his hand, shake it up and down in the air.

  
"Mhh. Sorry." Changkyun smiled stiffly. He followed the man's swing. "What's your name? You haven't told me your name."

  
"meow~"

  
"Huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wonkyunftw in twitter btw ang idk how to use tags and any other things in here lmao oh and please leave kudos and comment!^^


End file.
